dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angeboten und verloren
Handlung Da die Gesandten in Begleitung von Stadtwachen gewesen waren, könnte sie mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun haben. Möglicherweise wurde sie bestochen. Im Gehängten Mann findet Ihr Orwald, ein Mitglied der Stadtwache, das sich verdächtig benimmt. Wenn Ihr ihn konfrontiert, kommt es darauf an, ob Aveline in der Gruppe ist oder nicht, wie die Situation geklärt wird. Ist Aveline nicht dabei, greift Orwald mit seinen Kumpanen an. Als er im Kampf unterliegt gibt er zu, dass er von einem Templer dazu angestiftet wurde, der ihm darauf eine stattliche Summe bezahlte. Ist Aveline dabei und bekommt die Gelegenheit einzuschreiten, kann sie einen Kampf verhindern. Orwald wird in diesem Fall dem Gesetz überantwortet. Es scheint, dass die Kirche bei der Entführung ihre Hand im Spiel hat und Ihr beschließt, die Große Klerikerin Elthina dazu zu befragen. Allerdings werdet Ihr von Mutter Petrice abgefangen. Eigentlich nicht überraschend, wenn man näher darüber nachdenkt. Petrice erklärt, dass dies auf ihren früheren Leibwächter Ser Varnell zurückzuführen ist. Ser Varnell hat mittlerweile extreme Ansichten, was die Qunari betrifft, entwickelt, und versucht die Leute gegen sie aufzuhetzen. Dazu mißbraucht er u.a. das Siegel der Kirche. Petrice erklärt, dass sie selbst mit der Sache nichts zu tun hat und Ihr der Kirche einen großen Gefallen erweisen würdet, wenn Ihr Varnell aus dem Verkehr zieht. Sie ladet Euch ein, sich mit ihr an einem bestimmten Ort zu treffen, um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie weit der Konflikt mittlerweile gediegen ist. Petrice bezeichnet ihr Entgegenkommen als Angebot zur Aussöhnung, doch es ist deutlich, dass man ihr nach wie vor nicht trauen kann. Dennoch bleibt Euch nichts anderes übrig, als dort hinzugehen. Am vereinbarten Treffpunkt angekommen findet Ihr Ser Varnell mit den vermissten Qunari vor, umringt von einer Schar fanatischer Rassisten. Petrice kommt hinzu und macht Varnell darauf aufmerksam, dass die Qunari mittlerweile Freunde hätten. Als es zum Kampf entweder gegen Varnell oder den Qunari kommt, sucht sie das Weite. Abhängig wie man sich entschieden hat bekämpft man Ser Varnell und seine Fanatiker oder die Qunari. Nach dem Kampf lässt Hawke den Vicomte kommen, der nur dazu sagen kann, dass dies alles ein Desaster sei. Anschließend will er wissen, was mit den Leichen geschehen soll. Es bieten sich nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Die Beweise für ihre Misshandlungen mit den Leichen der Qunari verbrennen oder nichts tun. Ablauf Voraussetzung: beendet Schwarzpulver-Gefälligkeit. * Sprecht mit Truchsess Bran in der Feste des Vicomte und stattet dem Arishok einen (optionalen) Besuch ab, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass die Gesandten verschwunden sind * Sucht Orwald den Prahlhans im Gehängten Mann auf * Geht zur Kirche und suche nach Informationen * Geht zu Ser Varnells Zuflucht Hinweise und Konsequenzen * Die Benachrichtigung des Arishok über das Verschwinden seiner Leute steigert Hawkes Ansehen bei ihm. * Ist die Nebenquest Verbotenes Wissen aktiv, kann im südlichen Bereich der Kirche ein Buch des Bösen gefunden werden. * Es ist auch möglich, gegen die Qunari und auf der Seite der Fanatiker in der Zuflucht zu kämpfen. Dies setzt voraus, dass man vorrangig als "aggressiver" Hawke gespielt hat. Hierbei kann man die Dialogoption "Hier ist Euer Beweis" wählen. Dieser Weg beeinflusst die künftigen Optionen bei Dem Qun folgen. * Wähle im Gespräch mit Vicomte Dumar die Option "Nicht verstecken! Er würde es merken", um bei der Rückkehr zum Arishok seinen Respekt zu erhalten. * Das Verbrennen der Körper führt zu einer optionalen Nebenquest namens Aufräumarbeiten. * Es gibt optionale Folgegespräche mit Petrice und dem Arishok, wenn man nach dem Questende die Kirche oder das Areal der Qunari betritt: ** Falls man sich auf Varnells Seite stellt und den Arishok belügt, wird sein Respekt vor Hawke sinken ** Das Verbrennen der Körper bewirkt ebenfalls keinen Ansehensanstieg für Hawke beim Arishok Gefährteninfo * Mit Aveline in der Gruppe gibt es im Gehängten Mann eine Gefährtenoption für das Gespräch mit Orwald. Der Konflikt lässt sich so ohne Kampf lösen und gewährt Aveline einen mittleren Freundschaftsanstieg. * Befragt man Orwald selbst, kommmt es zum Kampf. Gehören Aveline, Varric oder Isabela zur Party, so senkt das die Anzahl der Gegner. * Ist Isabela nicht in der Gruppe, sondern steht am Tresen, so wird sie sich am Kampf beteiligen. * Greift man Varnell unverzüglich ohne ein Gespräch an, gewährt das Sebastian Vael einen Freundschaftsschub von +10 * Erwähnt man die Verstrickung von Petrice gegenüber dem Vicomte nicht und versteckt die Zeichen der Folter nicht, erhält Sebastian ebenfalls einen Boost von +10 * In einer Kiste im Südosten der Zuflucht findet man den Schild der ersten Ritterin - dies ist ein Geschenk für Aveline und schaltet die gleichnamige Gefährtenquest frei. Belohnung * 3 en:Offered and Lost Kategorie:Hauptquests (Dragon Age II) Kategorie:Quests (Akt II)